rock_n_rollfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Hootie
Hootie & the Blowfish или Hootie & The Blowfish (рус.— Хути и иглобрюхие) — американская рок-группа, основанная в 1986 году в городе Колумбия (Южная Каролина). История Группа Hootie & the Blowfish была основана в 1986 году в Колумбии. Группа исполняет мелодичный мейнстримовский пост-гранж с элементами блюз-рока. Дебютный альбом группы Cracked Rear View стал самым продаваемым альбомом 1995 года в США: к моменту выхода второго, Fairweather Johnson, он разошёлся более чем 13-миллионным тиражом. Обе пластинки возглавили Billboard 200, сделав Hootie & the Blowfish на тот момент самой популярной рок-группой страны. В 1995 году группа была удостоена двух премий «Грэмми» (в номинациях «Открытие года» и «Лучшее поп-исполнение дуэта или группы», за «Let Her Cry»), однако вскоре стала терять популярность, в 1998 году решила взять продолжительную паузу и с новым материалом вернулась лишь в 2003 году. Фронтмен группы Дариус Ракер между тем начал сольную карьеру; он стал одним из открытий 2008 года на кантри-сцене. Состав 'Нынешний состав' *Дариус «Hootie» Ракер — вокал, ритм-гитара (1986 — настоящее время) *Марк Брайан — лидер-гитара, бэк-вокал, пианино (1986 — настоящее время) *Дин Фелбер — бас-гитара, бэк-вокал, пианино (1986 — настоящее время) *Джим Сонефелд — ударные, перкуссия, бэк-вокал, ритм-гитара (1989 — настоящее время) 'Концертный состав' *Гари Грин — перкуссия, ударные, ритм-гитара, пианино, банджо (1995—2000; 2001 — настоящее время) *Питер Холсэппл — клавишные, мандолина, гитара, лэп-стил, бэк-вокал (1995—1998; 2003 — настоящее время) 'Бывшие участники' *Брентли Смит — ударные (1986—1989) 'Бывшие концертные участники' *Филлип «Fish» Фишер — перкуссия, ударные (2000—2001) *Джон Нау — клавишные, мандолина, ритм-гитара, гармоника (1994—1998; 1998—2003) Дискография 'Студийные альбомы' *1994 — Cracked Rear View *1996 — Fairweather Johnson *1998 — Musical Chairs *2003 — Hootie & the Blowfish *2005 — Looking for Lucky 'Сборники' *2000 — Scattered, Smothered and Covered *2004 — The Best of Hootie & the Blowfish: 1993-2003 *2006 — Live in Charleston 'Синглы' *1994 — Hold My Hand *1994 — Let Her Cry *1995 — Only Wanna Be with You *1995 — Time *1995 — Drowning *1996 — Old Man & Me (When I Get To Heaven) *1996 — Tucker's Town *1996 — Sad Caper *1998 — I Will Wait *1999 — Only Lonely *2003 — Innocence *2003 — Goodbye Girl *2005 — One Love *2006 — Get Out of My Mind 'Участие в сборниках' *1995 — Friends Original TV Soundtrack *1995 — Encomium: a Tribute to Led Zeppelin Видеография *1994 — Hold My Hand *1994 — Let Her Cry *1994 — Only Wanna Be With You *1994 — Time *1996 — Old Man and Me (When I Get to Heaven) *1996 — Tucker's Town *1996 — Sad Caper *1996 — Gravity of the Situation *1996 — Be the One *1998 — I Will Wait *1998 — Only Lonely *2005 — One Love Отражение в культуре 'В музыке' *Anal Cunt — «Hootie And The Blowfish» — песня полностью посвящена группе, и, что интересно, группа не оскарбляется, как это зачастую бывает у Anal Cunt, а наоборот, восхваляется. Интересные факты *В 5 серии 2 сезона сериала Друзья Моника, Чендлер и Росс ходили на концерт группы, в последствии песня «I Go Blind» попала в саундтрек к этому сериалу. Галерея Категория:Зарубежные коллективы Категория:Коллективы США Категория:Группы рока Категория:Группы Roots rock Категория:Группы roots rock Категория:Группы хартленд-рока Категория:Группы джэнгл-попа Категория:Группы jam band Категория:Группы гранжа Категория:Группы пост-гранжа Категория:Группы блюз-рока Категория:Группы альтернативного рока Категория:Группы акустического рока Категория:Группы эмо Категория:Группы фолк-рока Категория:Группы инди-рока Категория:Группы поп-рока Категория:Группы скримо Категория:Группы софт-рока Категория:Коллективы из Колумбии Категория:Коллективы из Южной Каролины Категория:Коллективы поющие на английском языке